Vehicles may travel along predetermined routes on roadways. Traffic loads on route segments of the routes can vary depending on when the vehicles travel along the routes. Each vehicle can selectively stay in the route segment or depart from the route segment based on the traffic load. Furthermore, each departing vehicle may implement a different maneuver to depart from the route segment. It is a problem that at present vehicles lack ways to obtain and analyze information concerning lane travel and lane departure, and to control vehicle maneuvers concerning when and how to depart from a roadway lane,